With the Coming Rain Clouds
by morbid-smile
Summary: hermione has changed due to the death of her father and her mum is never home, she finds an unlikely friend when harry and ron show their ture personality (rated pg13 just to be safefor now but may turn into R )ack i shall try to get another chap. up som
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters just the plot

Okay enjoy


	2. behind closed doors

**Sorry u guys if my writings a bit crappy its my first fic., the " screaming banshee" is my original song and there is a line from a cursive song in here**  
  
Hermione Granger sat stairing out the window of the Hogwarts express train compartment that  
  
was only occupied by her. Rain Ha goes prefect with my mood, she thought as the dark green landscape  
  
whizzed past her eyes. She looked down at her nails and started picking at the three day old polish on them  
  
out of sheer boredom. I wonder what Harry and Ron will think of me, she thought as she adjusted one of  
  
her black spiked bracelets. " HaHa that will be funny I can see their faces now, ' Hi mione` wooohoo what  
  
did u do over the summer join a colt or something' haha for sure Ron would say that" she said out loud to  
  
her self. As she finished the compartment door slid open "talking to yourself eh mudblood? Just another  
  
sign of insanity" Draco Malfoy her archenemy sneered.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~~~~~^^^*****~*~*  
  
"Shut your face faretboy" she snapped back at him as he entered the compartment closing the door  
  
behind him. He made his way over across from her and sat down, "taking the Goth rout now are we  
  
mudblood?" Draco questioned giving her a full body glance as she glared stonily at him. " Can pixies fly?"  
  
she shot. "I'll take that as a yes" he sneered. She was covered in black every thing from her eyeliner down  
  
to her shoelaces. She was wearing a black all the way zipped up sweatshirt, black jeans, black beara skate  
  
shoes and to top it all off she had on a spiked black belt and several matching bracelets (some that looked  
  
like she'd made them her self). " What do you want?" she spat at him still not decreasing her icy gaze  
  
"Nothing, where `s weasel and pothead... I was sure they'd be with their third part of their golden  
  
Gryffindor trio?" he replied. " Ummm I-I well I don't know . and why do you care?" her glare getting  
  
Perplexed slightly. "Ha finally know-it-all mudblood Granger doesn't know something and of all things  
  
where her two 'bestist' mates in the whole world are, Ha never thought I'd see the day" "and u wont see it  
  
much longer if you don't shut up" she said standing up clenching her fists. "Oh what yah gonna do, curse  
  
me into next Tuesday?" he said in a snide tone, hermione furiously dove her hand in to her right sweatshirt  
  
pocket reviled her wand, unzipped her sweatshirt and tossed it aside. Underneath she had on a fitted black  
  
tank top that read, "Curse" across it huffing madly she glared at him. "Nice band" he said his tone  
  
lightening, Hermione stopped huffing "yeah I like their song 'Screaming Banshee'" she said sitting back  
  
down smiling but all the while keeping a firm grip on her wand. "Oh I know" Draco said grinning. "She s`  
  
nothing but a screaming banshee not like the git next door but she s` more fun then a 2$ whore" they sang  
  
in unison. 'Haha yes great song" he said smiling at her before getting a reality smack in his mind brought  
  
him back 'what the hell am I doing?! She s` a mudblood' he thought as he abruptly fixed his gaze on the  
  
rain outside rather than on the beautiful Grffindor across from him ' wait a minuet did I just think she s`  
  
'beautiful'?! no no no shes a mudblood god Draco get a hold of yourself". "I`v never seen u smile before,  
  
sneer hell yes, smirk too but never smile non-evil-l-e-e-e-e------ee" she said " yeah well. don't get used to seeing  
  
it mudblood cuz that's the way its gonna be" he said snapping his head back to her sneering , but before  
  
Hermione could retaliate the compartment door slid ajar.  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*****555555(inside joke never mind)  
  
"Hermione you in here?" came a familiar voice.  
  
When Hermione didn't answer Draco turned to her, she looked panicked. She jumped up and ran to  
  
Draco`s side and sat down clutching his shoulder. " Nah she's not in here pothead" Draco drawled. The  
  
compartment door slid open as hermione buried her head into Draco`s shoulder shutting her eyes. " What's  
  
up with that Malfoy?" Harry demanded standing in the doorway. "What's up with what 'boy who lived to  
  
be the most sickening Grffindor ever'?" draco sneered as hermione sniggered into his shoulder. " I mean  
  
not telling me Mione` was in here ferret boy" Harry snapped."Oh well that", "well we are busy Harry so  
  
can you please leave us alone" Hermione cut in "busy?!?! With what!!?" Harry's anger swelling "this"  
  
Hermione said swinging a leg over Draco and kissing him hard on the lips. When she released both Draco  
  
and Harry were left speechless not to mention Draco breathless. Both boys just stared wide-eyed at her.  
  
" Get the picture Potter? Now leave " Malfoy said regaining his breath " fine, I'll just leave you two."  
  
Harry said slamming the door and walking away. When his footsteps had died away "eww" Draco let out.  
  
"HaHa I now know what the 'great' Draco Malfoy is afraid of " Hermione said sarcastically still on his lap. "W-what I  
  
don't fear anything" he said "yes u do u fear being touched by a mudblood" "I do not!" "then why the  
  
'ew'?" "Because u kissed me!" "so like it meant anything" she said shrugging "oh it didn't, did it?" Draco  
  
smirked putting his arms around her waste, pulling her closer still. " Oh help the moon has raped me I can  
  
feel it inside of me, and sum one has slept in my bed" she said giggling. " Should we try again?" he said  
  
but before she could answer he lending in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss then leaned back.  
  
"Anything?" he questioned "n-nope" she answered unsure but still with a guarded look in her eyes. " Fine  
  
then" he breathed in her ear then leaned in and captured her lip for the second time with out a fight, and  
  
like storming a castle she let his tough enter her mouth searching it and taking no prisoners. He felt her  
  
arms glide up around his neck. He picked her up and set her lying down on the plush seats still kissing her.  
  
They heard the compartment door open but they didn't bother to stop. They heard the end of a  
  
conversation. " Nah Harry mione` cant be snoggin Draco" came Ron's voice which abruptly stopped when  
  
he had obviously seen them. "AAAhhhhhh oh Merlin he s` raping her do sum thing quick" Ron yelled has  
  
Hermione and Draco stopped, standing up they pulled themselves back together " Ron, Ron its ok calm  
  
down" Hermione said rushing over to him as he was brandishing his wand at Draco. " Harry hold her back  
  
while I kick his ass, he's charmed her to obey him too , oh Merlin !!!" Ron said still half yelling. " don't u  
  
touch me " Hermione yelled as Harry started toward her. " you heard her Dumbledor`s favorite little baby  
  
stay away from h__" was all draco got out before he was cut off by Ron's fist smack in his nose. Hermione  
  
screamed " RON!!!! NO!!!!" "Get out both of you" she yelled at Ron and Harry, they just glanced at one  
  
another then back at her "OUT!!" she demanded again. They turned reluctantly and started out the door.  
  
Ron turned back " so he wasn't raping u ?" ron asked, "OUT!" she yelled slamming the door in their faces. 


	3. color coordinate using only black

"Are you alright?!" she worriedly asked turning back to Draco who was attempting to nurse a bloody nose. " here hang on a sec." She said rushing over to her bag and grabbing out a black hankie before walking back to him and blotting his pale face from the blood. He winched with twangs of pain but stayed silent. " im so sorry about that" she said looking up at him " its alright.so taking a stab in the dark here granger , did something happen between you and st.potter?. "n-n-no where ever did you get that idea?" hermione said avoiding his eyes. Oh my Merlin why did he have to ask she thought to her self. Hmmm grangers a tad bit skittish I wonder what the o` so glorious potter did, weasley seems to be unaware of it, thick as he is who could expect him to haha draco thought. " I may not know you that well as a person granger but I know people in general and that was not a-a- a s-s-straight answer" he finished in a mocking tone. " Shut your face Malfoy!" She said shoving the hankie into his hands and stepping away from him to the window gazing out to the rain soaked country. What's his problem anyway barging in to my compartment anyway she thought angrily. She turned around and was this close to blowing up at him but when she saw him cleaning his injury she stopped and turned back. Draco just looked up for a moment at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What the hell, all I did was ask about pot-head what's with this , she has no right to treat me like this im a malfoy and she well.she is just a know it all teachers pet, mudblood! But, but, god is she gorgeous, hang on draco she not gorgeous she's, she's , she's just a lowly mudblood but oooh god is she gorgeous! Draco almost moaned out loud but thank god he caught him self get a hold of your self draco you're a malfoy and malfoys don't feel just like you don't feel anything for her right??! No I mean right ! .I think draco thought as he gazed at her back. He then took it upon him self to stride over to her and grab her arm. As he did so she turned around half frightened half intrigued considering her new morbid change of heart just as well he began to open his mouth to say something but just as he did the compartment door slid open yet another time " how many bloody times does some one have to come in to my compartment, oi cant people just leave me alone or am I then new attraction at hogwarts ' come see the amazing goth girl she once used to be teachers pet but see what she's like now she's so amazing she even color coordinate using only black!" hermione let out in ferry.  
  
~*~*~*~ Sorry its short this time guys , and sorry I have written since like summer I am going to keep writing its just I get so busy , please review ^_^ 


	4. Alcohol laced memory

Standing at the door was Harry yet again. Hermione let out a huff of anger "what

is it !" she said glaring at the raven haired boy "um" he said averting his eyes to draco

quickly "we need to talk" he continued. "oooh granger you better go talk to your little

boyfriend" draco said through laughs "what potter? is their trouble in paradise ?" draco

finished.

"shut your face malfoy" harry snarled

"make me" malfoy growled

"my pleasure" harry said grabbing his wand from his jeans waistband

"bring it potter" draco said throwing the handkerchief on to the seat next to him and

pulling out his wand .

"boys, boys ! just stop , gods your so immature! The both of you" Hermione said rolling

her eyes. "harry just please can you leave I don't want to talk to you" she started "but

Hermione !" harry cut in "no harry just leave" she said with a sad tone "fine but we will

have to talk about this sooner of later so like tonight in the common room okay?" he

asked "fine, fine, okay harry just please leave me alone for right now" Hermione replied

looking down. Harry stepped out closed the door and walked back to Ron's compartment.

"hey harry howd it go?" ron said looking up , "not well ron" harry replied slumping

down on the seat opposite his friend.

"well what happened ?" ron questioned

"she just told me to leave again but hopefully well talk tonight" harry said taking off his

coat

"oi why do ya think shes hangin with malfoy" ron commented in a distasteful tone

"who knows if it wasn't for her mind id say we should ditch her" harry replied rubbing

his forehead " but I suppose ill have to be say im sorry" he continued in air quotes "in

order to keep her on our side and not sleeping quite literally with the enemy" harry

finished .

"I knew I was right in first year, didn't I tell you she was nothing but annoying little

Bookworm" ron said glaring at a spot on the floor.

"yeah but if we don't have her helping us then we wont get anywhere ron"

Hermione had curled up on the floor and fallen into the grips of sleep.

**Hermione's dream/ memory**

The fog parted around Hermione's shoes as she ran back to the castle. Shed been out

studying by the lake and again it had gotten dark with out her taking much notice. She

walking into the castle out of breath and started walking towards the dorms. The

corridors were completely deserted. She walking into a particularly dark hall she heard

some scuffling about "hello? Who's there?" she called out. A boy staggered out of the

darkness into the light of a moonlit window . Hermione breathed a sigh of relief "I

thought you were Snape or something" she said laughing . "Hey Hermione" he said

walking up to her, she smelled alcohol on his breath "you've been drinking? Didn't I tell

you not to?" she said slightly alarmed as he pushed her up against a wall. "Come on

Hermione you know you want me you always have, haven't you" the boy said slurring

some of his words. " you've had a lit-tle too much to drink, come on lets just go to the

common room" Hermione said fighting against his arms. " no" he said in a harsh tone

pulling her into a nearby classroom . He closed the door with a locking charm and

shoved her onto a table. He began to strip her clothes, tossing her books aside. "Harry

no!" she yelling in vain.

Once he was done he left the room without a word not so much as even a look. Hermione

Clothed herself, gathered her books and walked slowly back to the common room with

one thing less her virginity. She cried herself to sleep that night.

(a/n …hey guys how you like it …..i know my grammar kinda sucks but just ignore it okay. Ill write more when I have time )


	5. through hell and back

"Granger! Granger wake the hell up" Malfoy yelled shaking Hermione awake.

Hermiones eyes shot open seeing draco kneeling next to her his hands still at her sides.

"w-whats going on" she got out bringing her hands to her eyes rubbing the sleep out of

them. "Don't ask at me, you just started tossing and turning then you started yelling in

your sleep. I didn't know what to do so I just woke you up. Now please inform me as to

why the hell you were screaming like a little girl" draco replied sitting down on opposite

side of the compartment remaining on the floor.

"draco, I am a girl" Hermione yawned sitting up.

"oh…right…"draco said quietly but not in his usual harsh drawl

Hermione just stared at him curiously

"what?" he asked noticing her expression

"nothing, nothing at all"

"alright now that we have that settled, are you going to tell me why you decided to

interrupt my silent train ride?" he replied quirking an eyebrow

"I didn't 'decide' to malfoy, I was having a nightmare" she commented as if were the

most obvious answer in the whole world.

"fine, then what was this "nightmare" he said in air quotes taking a pause "about?" draco

finished .

Hermione put on a sickeningly sweet smile "draco?" she whispered

"yes?"

"that's….none…of….your …..FUCKNIG BUISSNESS!" she replied before putting on

the same fake smile.

"well, that never stopped me before Granger" draco smirked

"true, but this time I don't feel like getting into it" she said looking down

"alright granger, but you know I will find out eventually, I always do…"

"I know malfoy, I know"

An hour in silence later Hermione pulled out her Swiss Army knife. Draco looked

curiously at her as she flicked out the blade. She pressed it against the back of her hand and dragged it across, soon a bright red line of blood appeared.

"what the hell are you doing Hermione?" draco said somewhat alarmed as she made two more lines across her pale skin.

Hermione stopped abruptly as his last word hit her.

"w-what did you just call me?" she whispered

"Uhhh……Granger?" he replied

"no, no you didn't. you called me Hermione…"

"no I didn't I called you granger like I always do…"

"no. you. called. me. Hermione…..why?" her voice cracked with the saying of the last word.

"ummm…..I don't know…sorry…" he replied

"did you just say sorry?"

"no" he said rather quickly

"I think your going soft malfoy"

"laugh that's rich, malfoys don't go soft" he said with his trade mark smirk

"what ever you say" Hermione said smiling as she made another line of blood.

"so what are you doing" he asked again

"this would be blood draco, so I'm bleeding" she remarked

"I know that, I meant why you are making yourself bleed"

"I don't like to cry,…so this is my way of crying" she said speaking in a slight sad tone

"oh….well umm you can cry if you want, I wont mind…." He replied

She looked up at him as if she expected him to burst out laughing and say 'just kidding'.

"draco you do realize what you just said do you not?"

"yea…why?" he asked

"you just told me, mudblood granger, that its okay to cry in front of you, malfoy my arch nemesis" she said with wide eyes

"come on we don't have to be 'arch nemesis's do we?" he said looking at the floor

Hermione couldn't believe her ears _was he actually saying this? _

"umm I thought since you…" she started

" since I was such an asshole that I'd never be any different on the inside?" he cut he off

"well yes actually" she replied

"well I was the biggest prat before because of how I felt on the inside, my father always pushing me to follow in his footsteps, not being able to standup against him, watching him beat my mother , beat me , until he died this summer" draco said bitterly

"I had no idea" Hermione began

" no one did, beside my mother and I, I have no one at Hogwarts so I just thought that I'd at least make peace with you, so im sorry for putting you through hell all those years , I- I just had no one I could count on so I made fun of others just to get pleasure.. I was wrong so I hope you can forgive me but I can understand if you cant" draco said getting up and walking out of the compartment closing the door.

"draco" Hermione called but it was too late, he was gone.


End file.
